Religion
Table of Contents The Church of Medrius (Meh-dree-us) The Church of Medrius is the most prominent religion practiced in the empire. Its texts tell that over three thousand years ago, during the last war between the Empire of Man and the Elvin Nation, the god Norick had a son Medrius with a poor nameless woman. Medrius was a boy of sixteen when he joined the army to protect his country from the Elvin threat. He then quickly rose in the ranks becoming the emperor's second in command of the army on merit alone. It is because of Medrius' involvement in the war that the empire was able to drive the elves back to the dense forests they came from. The capitol city was then renamed Medrin in his honor. Norism (Nor-ism) Norism shares many beliefs with the church of Medrius. They both believe in the god Norick who brought man into the world. Unlike the church, those who practice Norism do not believe that Medrius was Norick's son. Gods Father No one knows the name of the father of the gods: few humans remember that there are gods beyond Norick and Medrius. It is said that he used his own flesh to create the earth and part of his heart to create the sun. It was with the sweat that was worked up from creating the earth and sun that the oceans lakes and rivers were made. After this he had five children. Vertis was his first son and he filled the world with plants so it would not be so barren. His first daughter Resha created the animals of the world. The twins Norick and Nerva created man and elf respectively. Just as they both fought to be the better twin, their children are always at each other's throats. His fifth and last child Orius -- father of the oroks -- was deformed and shunned by his father and siblings. Even the mortals see him as an evil god. Norick (Nor-ick) Norick is the son of the father and twin brother of Nerva. He brought the race of man into being and watches over them as their god. Nerva (Ner-vah) Nerva is the twin sister of Norick. She and Norick are in constant competition for their father's love. She created the elves in her image. Man has all but forgotten about Nerva. Vertis (Ver-tis) Vertis is the god of plant life. Some farmers may pray to him for a bountiful crop, other than this it is rare for someone to worship him. Resha (Reh-sha) Resha created all the animals of the world. Hunters will often pray to her for thanks when they return from a hunt. Orius (O-rhy-us) Little is know of the evil god Orius. He is often blamed for the evils of the world and his children, the oroks, are both feared and hated. Medrius (Meh-dree-us) Though not a full god, he is worshiped as one by the Church of Medrius. He is believed to have been the son of Norick. Whether this is true or not, most people believe him to have been a lowborn man who rose to be the second most powerful man in the empire and the deciding factor in the last war against the elves.